Wyrwane kartki z pamiętnika Odette Bouquet
by Altena Q
Summary: Sekretne wspomnienie Odette, świadczące o tym, jak przeznaczenie Mireille było zaplanowane z góry - jeszcze przed jej narodzinami.  Ostrzeżenie - wątek yuri.  English version also online.


Nadszedł w końcu ten dzień, kiedy mogłam ich poznać. Soldat… Zabrali mnie i mojego męża w odludne miejsce, gdzieś blisko francusko-hiszpańskiej granicy. Zdawało mi się, że z daleka rozpoznałam kształt góry i zamku Montségur - kiedy Roland był jeszcze moim narzeczonym, wybraliśmy się tam kiedyś na wycieczkę. Miejsce, do którego zmierzaliśmy teraz było jednak o wiele bardziej oddalone od jakiejkolwiek cywilizowanej drogi. Na koniec przejechaliśmy przez rozległą winnicę, aż do ruin czegoś, co wyglądało na połączenie dworu ze starożytną świątynią. Tam czekała Ona. Prawdę mówiąc, stało tam kilka kapłanek, ale wokół jednej unosiła się nieuchwytna, charyzmatyczna aura, tak silna, że już z daleka rozpoznałam, że to właśnie musi być Altena. Kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej, byłam zaskoczona. Była młodsza ode mnie, ale wszyscy odnosili się do niej z największym szacunkiem. Wyglądała jak anioł. Miała na sobie białą szatę, długie, rozpuszczone blond włosy, falujące miękko wokół jej twarzy i ramion. Kiedy do nas przemówiła, jej głos był dźwięczny, delikatny i słodki. Ale najbardziej niesamowite były jej oczy. Nie wiedziałam wcześniej, że taki kolor oczu jest w ogóle możliwy. One były… fiołkowe. I przeszywające na wskroś, powodujące wewnętrzny dreszcz za każdym razem, kiedy na mnie spojrzała. Czułam się wtedy tak, jakby czytała mi w myślach.

- Witaj, Odette – pozdrowiła mnie.

Po krótkim czasie mogłam już całkowicie zrozumieć tę otoczkę tajemnicy krążącą wokół niej we wszystkich zasłyszanych plotkach. Pomimo młodego wieku wydawała się posiadać wiedzę o całym Soldat, od początku jego istnienia. A rozmowa z nią była… stymulująca. Nie, żeby mówiła wiele. To było tak, jakby każde wypowiedziane przez Altenę zdanie kryło głębszą wiadomość a ona czekała, aż sami domyślimy się jej znaczenia. To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale czułam się trochę tak, jakbyśmy cofnęli się w czasie do dawnych wieków a ona posiadała starożytną, sekretną wiedzę, którą zamierzała się z nami podzielić tylko wówczas, kiedy udowodnimy jej, że jesteśmy tego warci.

Po jakichś dwóch godzinach audiencja dobiegła końca. Spojrzałam na Rolanda – na jego twarzy kryła się widoczna ulga. Czego on się obawiał? Zdziwiłam się w myślach. I wtedy, Altena zatrzymała mnie przy drzwiach. Wszyscy zdążyli już wyjść a ja, nie wiedząc kiedy, stałam tuż przy niej, opierając się prawie o ścianę. Sama. Inne kapłanki też zdążyły już wyjść.

- Alteno? – zapytałam niepewnie.

Podeszła do mnie jeszcze bliżej. Czułam na twarzy jej oddech. I znowu to spojrzenie. W jej oczach było coś paraliżującego. Nie mogłam się poruszyć, poczułam gorąco rozlewające się po moim ciele. Serce waliło mi jak szalone, coraz szybciej. Wtedy dotknęła mojego policzka. Jej dłoń była gorąca. Zamarłam, jakby mnie zahipnotyzowała.

- Alteno… - nawet szept z trudem przechodził mi przez gardło. Chciałam stamtąd uciec a jednocześnie nie potrafiłam się poruszyć ani nawet odetchnąć.

- Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że nareszcie cię poznałam, Odette. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś taka piękna – uśmiechnęła się do mnie i przeczesała mi palcami włosy. Potem przytuliła mnie. Delikatnie i ciepło, ale czułam bijący od niej żar. I ogień rozpalający się w moim ciele, coraz bardziej. Jej ramiona otoczyły moją talię i nagle, moje nienarodzone dziecko poruszyło mi się w brzuchu. Altena to zauważyła. Nie wiem czemu nie zareagowałam, nie zaprotestowałam, kiedy wsunęła mi rękę pod bluzkę i przyłożyła do gołej skóry w dole brzucha, dokładnie tam, gdzie poczułam ruch mojego dziecka. Nacisnęła lekko, powoli przesuwając naokoło palcami, a ja myślałam, że serce wyskoczy mi z piersi. Ledwo usłyszałam, kiedy szepnęła mi prosto w ucho.

- To dziewczynka, prawda?

- Ttak… - usta miałam tak zaschnięte, że ledwo mogłam wydać z siebie dźwięk.

- Wybrałaś już dla niej imię? – jej głos wydawał się wibrować w moim ciele.

- Mireille… - poczułam oddech Alteny na mojej szyi.

- Ach… jakie piękne – westchnęła z wyraźną radością.

- Alteno… puść mnie… proszę – nie mogłam już dłużej znieść tego gorąca. Ogarnęło mnie przerażenie. Ale wtedy ona cofnęła rękę i oddaliła się o krok. Znów się uśmiechnęła i popatrzyła mi w oczy. Wzięłam głęboki oddech.

- Będę czuwała nad tobą. Aby się upewnić, że twoja córka przyjdzie na świat zdrowa i silna.

- Dziękuję… - powiedziałam, czując jak ogarnia mnie głęboka ulga. Altena była może tajemnicza i ekscentryczna, ale wszystko wydawało się być w porządku – w końcu, nie ma dla nas lepszej gwarancji bezpieczeństwa niż ochrona Soldat. Z pewnym trudem, odpowiedziałam jej nawet uśmiechem i skłoniłam się, gotowa do wyjścia. Ale Altena znów przytrzymała mnie w talii.

- Moja cudowna Odette… - powiedziała z nagłą pasją, przycisnęła mnie do ściany i pocałowała w usta zanim zdążyłam zareagować. Chciałam ją odepchnąć ale bałam się szarpnąć ze względu na dziecko.

- Alteno, proszę… Ja… - odwróciłam się od niej – nie mogę… - ze wszystkich sił starałam się ignorować ten wewnętrzny ogień, przejmujący znów kontrolę nad moim ciałem. Czy ja… pożądałam jej? Boże… Nie chciałam tego przyznać, nawet sama przed sobą. Nie, to nie mogło być…

- Proszę… Ja nie mogę… być twoja. Mam męża…

Zaskoczona, zobaczyłam jak Altena znów się uśmiecha. Łagodnie i spokojnie. To było niesamowite, jak ona potrafiła w ułamku sekundy całkowicie nad sobą zapanować.

- Moja cudowna Odette… - powtórzyła, pieszcząc palcami mój policzek. Spojrzała w dół, na mój brzuch.

- Ty już jesteś moja – szepnęła i znów mnie pocałowała, tym razem delikatniej. Nie wiem, dlaczego otworzyłam usta. Dlaczego pozwoliłam jej… Dlaczego zamknęłam oczy. Naprawdę, nie wiem.

- No i? Czego od ciebie chciała? – zaniepokojony Roland zapytał mnie w samochodzie, pięć minut później. Usiadłam na tylnym siedzeniu, bardzo starając się nie trząść.

- Spytała o Mireille. I życzyła mi szczęśliwego rozwiązania.

- Tylko tego? – wpatrywał się we mnie przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Tylko… tego – zamknęłam oczy.

Przez następne miesiące nie mogłam wciąż zapomnieć tych fiołkowych oczu. Nie wiem, czy mój mąż się czegoś domyślił. Ale nie próbował mnie dotknąć przez kolejne dwa lata.


End file.
